callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shock and Awe/Transcript
Cutscene The satellite analyzes the U.S. attack on the capital city. Command: Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Asad in the capital city. 1st Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by S.A.S. indicates that Al-Asad may have a Russian warhead. Speed is critical. NEST teams have been deployed to the area. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses but Al-Asad's ground forces still pose a serious threat. Lt. Vasquez: Looks like we're rollin' in with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this war, right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines! The camera views into Sgt. Paul Jackson in one of the Sea Knight helicopters. and Awe" 3 - 18:00:04 Paul Jackson Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. Sgt. Paul Jackson is in a Sea Knight manning a Mark 19 Grenade Launcher. More U.S. helicopters and tanks are seen moving into the Capital City. Outlaw Two-Five: In formation. Approaching objective. 30 seconds. Cpt. Pelayo: Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19. Command (Overlord): All callsigns, this is Overlord. We're seeing enemy armor on the bottom grove west of the river. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare= As they near the city, enemy T-72s, BMPs and RPGs fire at the helicopters. |-| Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered= As they near the city, Sgt. Paul Jackson loads his Mark 19 and the enemy T-72s, BMPs and RPGs fire at the helicopters. Outlaw Two-Five: Taking fire. Deadly and the other Cobra helicopters destroy the T-72s while Jackson destroys the BMPs on the highway, before then destroying an enemy anti-aircraft nest on one rooftop. Outlaw Two-Five: RPGs on rooftops. Jackson takes out foot-mobiles with RPGs on the rooftops as the chopper enters the city. Outlaw Two-Five: Light armor, take it out, Jackson! More ground infantry, watch it. Jackson fires at the courtyard, taking out two BMPs along with infantry. The player can fire on the statue, which topples down. Outlaw Two-Five: We got RPGs on rooftops. Jackson shifts his fire on the rooftops. Outlaw Two-Five: Anti-air battery, rooftop. Hostiles with RPGs. Jackson takes out the AA nest and a BMP next to a fuel truck, also detonating the fuel truck, which sends up a fireball as the gas station it was next to explodes as well. Outlaw Two-Five: Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land. Command: Uh...Roger that. Ok. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front. Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk and take the rest 2 klicks to the west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city. Lt. Volker: Down the ramp! Move out! Go, go, go! Outlaw Two-Five: Roger that command. Outlaw Two-Five is en route. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the courtyard and unloads half of its crew. Two more Sea Knights land and unload their Marines as the Abrams tanks begin to roll in. Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Lt. Vasquez: Marines! Listen up! One of our forward recon teams has gotten pinned down and needs out help! Cobra Attack Helicopter "Deadly" finishes up around the area and heads back to base. Cpt. Pelayo: Outlaw, this is Deadly. Returning to base to refit and refuel. You're on your own for now, 2-5. As Outlaw Two-Five flies further into the city to support the advance team, two jets can be seen bombing an area. Command: Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They are popping green smoke to indicate their position. Outlaw Two-Five: Roger we have a visual. Outlaw Two-Five out. As Outlaw Two-Five nears the LZ, Jackson fires at more hostiles. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the green smoke. Jackson and his team unload. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke. Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell out of here! As the team moves out, mortar fire explodes near the LZ. Lt. Volker: Mortar fire, incoming! Outlaw Two-Five: LZ is too hot. We'll circle back in 3 minutes. The Sea Knight departs to avoid the mortar fire. The team encounters enemy foot-mobiles on their way to the advance team's location. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for friendlies near the green smoke on the second floor! Let's get our boys outta there! Move! The team enters a building filled with hostiles. Marine: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor! The team reaches the second floor. Marine: '''So you're our ride out of here? '''Lt. Vasquez: We're it, Captain! Let's move out before they regroup! Two enemy helicopters are seen dropping troops. Deadly arrives and takes them out. If the player is fast enough, he can use his grenade launcher to take them out first. Cpt. Pelayo: Outlaw this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded. You guys miss me? (Marine: Hell yeah!) Lt. Vasquez: Move out! Let's go! Let's go! The team takes out enemy troops in the building and on the rooftop. More try to flank them and keep them pinned down at the far side of the alley, but are all eliminated. Lt. Vasquez: Get to the LZ! Let's move! Go! Go! The team reaches Outlaw Two-Five. Lt. Volker: Jackson! Get back on the Mark 19! Jackson boards the helicopter and mans the Mark 19. Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Command: Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation here, over. Outlaw Two-Five: Go ahead Command, over. Command: Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device as Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east, over. As Outlaw Two-Five and Deadly start to pull out, a Stinger missile is fired from a distance and damages Deadly's tail rotor. Cpt. Pelayo: We're hit we're hit! I've lost the tail rotor! The Cobra spins out of control. Cpt. Pelayo: Mayday mayday, this is Deadly, going in hard! We're going down. The Cobra crashes. As Outlaw Two-Five circles the crash site, Jackson takes out any incoming hostiles. Outlaw Two-Five: We have a Cobra down. I repeat, we have a Cobra down. Deadly this is Outlaw Two-Five, come in, over! Command, I have a visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Request permission to initiate search and rescue, over. Command: Copy 2-5, be advised, you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand? Outlaw Two-Five: Roger that. We know what we're getting into. Command: All right 2-5, it's your call. Retrieve that pilot if you can. Out. Outlaw Two-Five: Deadly, do you copy? What's your status, over? In the distance, Jackson can see enemy T-72s and infantry closing in on Deadly's crash site. Way too many for her to hold off on her own. Cpt. Pelayo: (coughs) I'm here!...Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I sure could (subtitles read "could sure") use some help down here! Outlaw Two-Five: Hold on, we're coming to ya. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the crash site and unloads Jackson and his team. They head towards the crash site. The player must retrieve the pilot and return to the Sea Knight in 90 seconds. Command: Be advised, 2-5, hostiles advancing parallel southwest of your position towards the crash site. Lt. Vasquez: We got 90 seconds, Jackson! Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind! Jackson! Pull her out of there and get back to the LZ! Do it! Jackson! We're running out of time! Get her out of there! We'll cover you! Move! The team reaches the crashed helicopter and engages some OpFor along the way. Jackson pulls Cpt. Pelayo out of the Cobra and carries her back to the Sea Knight. Lt. Vasquez: Get to the Sea Knight! We'll hold down these corners! Go! Outlaw Two-Five: Lt. Vasquez, this is Outlaw Two-Five, now would be a good time to get the hell outta here over. Lt. Vasquez: Roger that we're on our way! Jackson brings Pelayo to the Sea Knight while Vasquez and the team provide cover fire to hold down the corners from more incoming enemy forces. He then sets her down. She groans in pain from her injured leg (in the Remastered version, he puts her down and Pelayo draws out her MP5 to fend off more insurgents). Jackson turns around to hold off hostiles with Crew Chief Lt. Volker as the team evacuates. Command: Outlaw this is command. We have a probable nuclear threat at the capital. Proceed to the minimum safe distance until the all clear has been given by the NEST team. Lt. Vasquez: Go! Go! Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Outlaw Two-Five: Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking. We're in for some chop! Hang on! Jake gimme max power. Command: All U.S. forces, be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site and attempting to disarm. I repeat, we have a confirmed nu- Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare= Suddenly, before the warning can be repeated, it is cut off by static as a nuclear explosion goes off in the distance. Crew Chief Lt. Volker looks away and shields his eyes with his free arm not holding his M9 pistol to avoid witnessing the flash of the detonation. When he is able to look back, he stares in shock and disbelief at what has just happened. As the familiar mushroom cloud begins to rise into the air, the shock wave knocks down many helicopters and destroys everything in its path. |-| Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered= Suddenly, before the warning can be repeated, it is cut off by static as a nuclear explosion goes off in the distance. Crew Chief Lt. Volker and Sgt. Paul Jackson look away and shield their eyes with one arm not holding their weapon to avoid witnessing the brightness of the detonation. When they are able to look back, they stare in shock and disbelief at what has just happened. As the familiar mushroom cloud begins to rise into the air, the shock wave knocks down many helicopters and destroys everything in its path. Lt. Vasquez: Everyone, hang on! Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare= The shock wave hits Outlaw 2-5, causing it to spin out of control. Volker is seen being pulled out of the chopper due to the G-forces caused by the spin. The helicopter crashes. Jackson's vision immediately blacks out upon impact. |-| Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered= The shock wave hits Outlaw 2-5, causing it to spin out of control. Volker and Jackson are knocked off their feet, and Volker begins to slide out of the sea knight's ramp. Paul Jackson lunges and grabs him by the hand, trying to pull him back in, but the force is too strong and his hand slips and he falls out of the chopper. Jackson then falls on his back and hangs onto the seats when he becomes dizzy until the Sea Knight crashes, knocking him unconscious upon the impact.